


fuck you up (i know you want me)

by thetimeisnow



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Dating, M/M, he doesnt know what his life is anymore, high school au or something, ian fails at communication, mandy gets pissed off, mickey is a bit confused, mickey is being mickey, the milkovich family doesnt take any shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/pseuds/thetimeisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know if you still take these prompts, but I have a Gallavich one for you! Ian is THE most popular guy of the school and Mickey sort of have a crush on him but he's a nobody, so, yeah, never gonna happen. But no, Ian actually knows who he is.<br/>| Gallavich - Shameless |</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

 

I don't know if you still take these prompts, but I have a Gallavich one for you! Ian is THE most popular guy of the school and Mickey sort of have a crush on him but he's a nobody, so, yeah, never gonna happen. But no, Ian actually knows who he is.

* * *

 

”You know your life sucks when you have to hang out with your own brother in school because he has no other friends”, Mandy sighed, leaning back against the chair she was sitting on. Mickey threw her a dirty look.

“No one asked you to be here.”

“If I didn’t you’d be all alone, and let’s be real, we can’t have that happening, can we?”

“I don’t care.”

“I think you do.”

“Fuck off.”

Mandy rolled her eyes and sighed again, this time dramatically, and she punched her brother on his shoulder, friendly. “You’re being too serious, Mick, get out there and make friends.”

“I told you going back to school wasn’t the thing for me”, Mickey groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“You’re doing just fine, you just need some friends! Besides, if you still were out to our fuckheads to cousins and rob people, you’d end up in juvie, and we you know damn well dad would have fucking killed you.”

“Juvie is probably way better than this place.”

“Shut up, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I know-“

“There”, Mandy cut him off, nodding in the direction of the doors in the hallway, when they suddenly swung open and the stupid redheaded guy Mickey seemed to bump into every _fucking_ where. He couldn’t go an hour without that stupid idiot shoving his popularness in his face.

“Don’t tell me you’re in the Gallagher fanclub”, Mickey groaned, staring in to the ground, not willing to look up as Ian Gallagher announced loudly that he was here, shouting a loud hello to everyone, and everyone seemed just as excited to great him back.

Mickey _hated_ that boy.

“He’s hot”, Mandy said, tilting her head, still watching him.

“Shut up”, Mickey answered, “he’s fucking stupid.”

Mandy turned back and grinned big at him, “are you jealous, Mick?”

“I’m not fucking jealous.”

“You could be that popular too you know, if you stopped punching the face off everyone who came too close, you do have the looks, and yes, you might have kind of a hot temper but we would work it away.”

“I don’t have a hot temper.”

Mandy laughed in his face and Mickey told her to fuck off.

Truth be told, Mickey was just acting. He was trying to keep up a façade. People knew about him, about the Milkovich family, and they stayed away, it was that easy. They knew about his father, Terry, and how he was in jail for several reasons, and they knew about his brothers robbing a bank. Mickey tried to keep it cool, to not give a fuck, because that was who he was.

He didn’t give a damn if Ian fucking Gallagher was so popular the girls and the boys were stumbling after him like some stupid dog because Mickey would never do that, not ever, and he wouldn’t let his sister to it either.

The strings had been pulled when Mickey found Ian’s brother, Philip, or Lip, or whatever he was called, making out with Mandy at some party. He was so close of ripping his fucking throat out, but for some reason Ian was there and got Mickey out of there. It was a while ago, and Mickey was sure Ian didn’t even remember. Why the hell would he?

He was popular, he had friends, he was hot as fuck – wait, what? – and he wasn’t afraid of showing himself to the world.

Others would probably call it a crush, but Mickey thought crushes was stupid. He did not have a crush on Ian Gallagher.

He hated that kid.

Mickey was so fucking screwed.

It was a Tuesday when it all fucked up for real, and Mickey hated Tuesdays. He was sitting alone with Mandy, eating their lunch in silence. But it was a comfortable silence.

And then Ian showed up at their table. Just like that. He had the fucking nerve.

“Hey.”

Mickey glared at him, “the fuck do you want?”

Ian grinned at the, but none of the Milkovich siblings smiled back. They had the same emotionless looks at their faces.

“I heard this was the place to go.”

“This table or to us?” Mandy asked, “what do you want?”

“Someone whispered in my ear if I wanted drugs or weapons, you were the ones-“

And Mandy stole the exact words from Mickey’s mind.

“That’s what they fucking told you, huh?” she growled, suddenly putting up a clear defence around herself and her brother, “that the crazy Milkovich’s has the drugs and weapons? You know what, why don’t you fuck off, Gallagher? Find someone in your own level to fuck with? We don’t owe you the honor.”

Ian had the guts to look taken back by surprise, and even a flash of hurt over his face, “hey, I didn’t mean it like that-“

“Oh, it’s fine. We know exactly what you meant. We’ve had enough of you and your stupid people eyeing us like we’re fucking criminals, because who knows what’s next, we might plan to kill all of you? It runs in the family, after all. Now, do us the pleasure and fuck off.”

Ian stared at them, but left the table without another word, and Mickey didn’t turn around to see how his friends reacted when he got over to their table again. Instead, he was smirking at Mandy.

“That was some fucking speech.”

“You were right”, she groaned, “we don’t need anyone else.”

“Especially not the fucking redhead.”

“Especially not Ian”, she agreed, smirking at him, “but that was probably the last thing we’ll ever hear from him.”

Mandy was wrong. It wasn’t the last thing.

No, fuck that. It only took two days before the asshole decided it was time to show up in Mickey’s life again.

It was a late night, and Mickey had been staying at the Alibi with his brothers for about three hours, just watching them getting drunk, and fucking around with the costumers and Mickey allowed himself to let go and don’t give a single crap what anyone thought, and it took four people to throw him out when Kevin, the owner, had enough of them, and the same four people to throw out his brothers too. Mickey wasn’t really drunk, he wasn’t in the mood, which was fucking weird because he was always in the mood. But not now, and he knew fully well if was the fucking redheads fault. He was everywhere, even though they didn’t speak. They walked the same road, took the same turns, the same bus, the same everything.

Except now, Mickey had enough of his bullshit.

“Are you fucking following me or something?”

Ian froze for a moment, and then just lightly shrugged. “I wanna talk to you, man.”

“Are you asking me to punch your fucking face out? Because I will do.”

“You don’t have to play all tough on me, you know.”

“You think I’m playing?” Mickey growled.

Ian put his hands up in a slack defence. “Nah, man, whatever.”

“If you’re looking for drugs or weapons you aint getting shit from me, go ask my brothers.”

Ian sighed loudly, “hey, I’m sorry about that, alright? I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yeah, no?” Mickey raised his brows.

“Just wanted to talk to you.”

“Fuck off, Gallagher, we want nothing to do with your kind.”

“My kind? The fuck you mean with that?”

Mickey gestured him, “you fucking know what I mean.”

Ian shrugged and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, lightning it quickly before putting it between his lips, smirking up at Mickey before blowing out the smoke.

“Want some?”

Mickey didn’t see a reason to say no, so he just reached out to grab the cigarette from Ian’s fingers, making sure their hands didn’t touch at all. He placed it between his lips with and breathed in, staring out in the night, anywhere except at Ian.

“Is it true with your father?”

“Probably”, Mickey said, “it’s none of your business, either way.”

“Yeah, I get that. He’s in jail?”

“Yep.”

“Shit, man.”

“Don’t give a shit, he deserves fucking worse.”

Ian hummed in agreement. “So, you and Mandy are close?”

“If you’re using me to get to her, you’re a dead man, Gallagher.”

“Nah, I’m not into girls”, he said, like it was the fucking most natural thing in the world. Mickey stared at him.

“What you staring at?” Ian smirked at him, “no way you didn’t know that.”

“Why the fuck would I?”

“You didn’t? Shit man, where have you been living the past months? School has been on fucking _fire_.”

“My life doesn’t go around you, idiot.”

Ian shrugged. “True. You know what, that’s kind of interesting. Of all people, you are the only one who doesn’t try. I get people all day long hanging after me, looking after me, but you don’t.”

“Fuck should I?” Mickey growled, breathing out the smoke through his nose, “it’s not like I give a fuck.”

“That’s the best thing”, Ian almost laughed, “it’s so interesting, you know? How you just don’t seem to care at all?”

Mickey shrugged. “Whatever, man.”

“No, really. You’re a mystery, Mickey.”

Mickey frowned deeply, “why the hell do you even know why name? Don’t remember telling you.”

Ian laughed at that, “you’re a B-star, Mick, people know your name, at least your last name, and also, wouldn’t forget the name of the guy who almost ripped the face off my brother, would I?”

“You remember that? What the fuck.”

“How could I not?”

Silence.

“So, you free tomorrow?” Ian asked after a while.

“Not your business.”

“Wanna grab a drink?”

Ian said it like it was the most natural thing in the world, and Mickey would never admit it, but his heart kind of raced at that. “What?”

“At the Alibi? Doesn’t have to be a date-“

“I don’t do dating.”

“Really?” Ian smirked at him, “you can’t make an exception?”

Mickey stared at him. “I’m banned from the Alibi for the rest of the week”, he said instead.

“Alright, what about out of town? I know a great bar not too far.”

“I don’t do dating”, Mickey repeated.

“What about I pick you up at seven tomorrow night?”

“You even have a fucking car?”

Ian shrugged. “My sister’s boyfriend steals cars for a living, I’ll fix that.”

“You’re fucking weird.”

Ian smirk grew bigger. “I’ll take that as a yes. See you tomorrow, Mick.”

Ian let the cigarette fall to the ground before stepping on it.

“I don’t do dating”, was the only thing Mickey could repeat, because he was fucking lost for words because _what the fuck was his life_?

“Too bad you just agreed to one”, Ian said, amusement filled in his voice.

“Just get the fuck away from here now”, Mickey groaned, because his life was fucking impossible.

“I won’t be late”, Ian laughed, but then he left.

"I'm not your fucking dog, Ian!" Mickey shouted after him, because he was not.

He could hear Ian laugh, "oh, I know you're not. You're so much more than that, Mickey, so much more."

Mickey was so, so, so very screwed.

But maybe it was finally in a good way.


	2. two

 

**Chapter 2**

“There’s a fucking Cadillac outside”, Mandy shouted from the window, and Mickey looked up from the TV.

“And that matters because…?”

His sister looked over her shoulder, giving him an annoyed glance, “because it’s this neighbourhood, he’s gonna get killed.”

Mickey shrugged. “Not my problem?”

“And- fuck, is that Ian? What the hell? Mickey! Ian is outside in a fucking Cadillac!”

Mickey threw a look at the glance, it was five to seven. He hadn’t told Mandy about the bar he was going to with Ian that definitely wasn’t a date. No. Mickey didn’t do dating.

“Is he stalking us or something? I can get the gun.”

“Mandy calm down, would ya? He’s here for me, alright?”

She gave him a strange look, “excuse me, what?”

“He’s taking me to some stupid fucking bar, alright? I’ll be home late.”

Mandy stared at him like he was stupid and hell, Mickey didn’t blame her. He didn’t know why the fuck he did this, he was no way in Ian’s reach and he knew Ian could get any girl – or boy or whatever he was in to – he wanted, and why the fuck would that be Mickey?

“Are you for fucking real?” Mandy let out after a while, but she was smirking now, “are you going on a date with the guy who just called us drugdealers and terrorists?”

“It’s not a fucking date”, Mickey groaned, getting his feet off the table in front of the couch. From his position, he couldn’t see Ian in the car, but it probably was him, it wouldn’t surprise him a bit if he took a fucking Cadillac just to impress.

Mickey wasn’t impressed.

“It sure is!” Mandy laughed, “oh my god, you’re even more impossible than I thought, I can’t believe this! Holy shit, Mickey! I didn’t even know you were gay! I mean I had considered it before but-“

“I’m not gay”, Mickey interrupted her, “also, stop fucking consider it.”

“Whatever, grumpy, your date is waiting.”

Mickey got his coat, “you’re dead to me”, he said to her, “and no drunk whores on the floor when I get home? Keep them out of here.”

“Got it”, Mandy grinned, but it faded away slightly when Mickey opened the door, and they both spotted Ian leaning against the door of the car, a cigarette in his mouth, watching them from a distance. Mickey forced himself to look back at Mandy. “But I am gonna call you ever ten minutes to see if you’re alive, I don’t trust him.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Stop being so fucking sensitive, I can take care of myself, thank you.”

“I’ll call you”, she said seriously, and closed the door in Mickey’s face, but he knew she wouldn't.

He waited a few seconds before turning around to face the stupid redhead. Ian didn’t say a word, he just smoked his cigarette and Mickey stared everywhere but at Ian. It took a minute, but then Ian threw the cigarette on the ground, grinning at him.

“Talkative, are we?”

“Fuck off.”

Ian gave him a short smile, opening the door for him. Or, tried to open the door to him, but Mickey gave him a glare that definitely told him that he could open his own fucking door, thank you very much, and Ian just gave up a shrug and let it be, walking around the car to the driver’s seat.

“A fucking Cadillac?” Mickey asked him.

“Special car for a special day”, Ian grinned back at him. “It’s a Cadillac Eldorado ’57, thank you very much. It was the most special Jimmie had.”

“Who the hell’s Jimmie?”

“Enough with the jealous face, man, he’s Fiona’s boyfriend. Or fiancé, I don’t really know.”

“And Fiona is…?”

“My sister, jesus christ, have you lived under a rock the latest year?”

In all honestly, Mickey knew who Fiona was, he knew the same of all his siblings, actually, everyone from Lip down to Liam, but it wasn’t something he went around telling everyone, especially not Ian.

“My life doesn’t go around you, I told you that.”

“Yeah but have you even been to the Alibi? They gossip like fucking children.”

Mickey actually grinned quickly at that, “yeah, but I don’t really hear the words _Fiona, Ian’s brother_ very often.”

“Whatever.”

“She knows you stole this fucking car?”

“Wasn’t me, was Jimmie. I asked him to do it.”

Mickey raised his brows at him, and Ian rolled his eyes dramatically.

“She doesn’t know, nor will she. They think I’m out with some friend watching movies or whatever, so it’s not like she will give a fuck.”

“You lied to her?”

“Yeah, man? Like you told Mandy the truth.” Ian grinned sloppily at him, but Mickey just stared in front of the road.

“Yah, I did.”

“Oh.” He could feel Ian’s eyes on him, and Mickey wanted to tell him to keep his eyes on the road, because the tingling feeling went through his spine like a fucking rocket. “Sorry, man, just assumed-“

“Whatever, don’t care what you assumed.”

Ian let out a short sigh. “Your thinking is very selfish, you know that, right?”

Mickey knew that very well. “This was your idea, idiot, I knew you just wanted this for my good looks.”

Ian looked surprised for a second, but when Mickey gave him a short smirk to show he was kidding, he relaxed visibly, laughing loudly.

“Sure thing, Mick, it’ll be great.”

Ian wasn’t lying. They arrived at the bar about fifteen minutes later, fifteen minutes talking about shitty stuff like family and other shit, and Mickey told him how he was living with only Mandy, his brother’s looking in now and then and his father in prison, and Ian told him about his messy family, his oldest brother who was going to move in with his girlfriend Amanda sometime soon, and how his youngest sister thought _you look like a prostitute_ was a compliment. Mickey laughed at that, told him it was about perspective, and Ian looked at him through the mirror, mumbling something about Mickey maybe not being as heartless as he seemed, but Mickey chose to ignore it.

The bar was very old, and Mickey expected old, drunk men telling each other stories and laughing so the whole building was shaking, and he did definitely not expect Ian to throw up the doors with the biggest, grin Mickey had ever seen and the only thing he could think was _I wanna see that again_ , and then he was met by the stupidest sight he’d ever seen.

The old men didn’t exist, the bad was filled with young men and women, some of them looked way younger than Mickey and Ian, and when they looked to see who came, some of them let out a loud, drunk (and it was only around 8pm) laugh and got up to hug Ian like they were best friends. Mickey just stared, pushing one of the drunk younger guys away when he tried to give him a hug.

“You’ll feel just as home.”

“The fuck is this place?” Mickey asked him, pushing off another girl who tried to get up at his side.

“My second home, they’ve seen more of my breakdowns than anyone else on this planet. It’s my escape.”

“The fuck”, was all Mickey could say.

“What you want?”

“I dunno.”

“Ey, Rebecca!”

The girl in the bar looked over, a smile spreading on her thick lips. She was hot, with her long, blonde hair and boobs that would satisfy every straight guy and every lesbian coming her way.

“Give me some shots, will ya? Enough for both of us, we wanna get a little wasted.”

“A little is not what you’re usually ask for”, Rebecca laughed, but ignored the already drunk guys on the other side of the bar, and came over to them, quickly working up the smaller glasses in numbers before handing them over.

“Have someone special with me today”, Ian smiled and Mickey wanted to punch his face in.

“Oh, hi! I’m Rebecca!” She smiled lovely, reaching out her hand. Mickey was about to turn her away, but Ian gave him a pleading look.

“Mickey”, he said after a while, reaching out his hand.

“You a Milkovich?”

He looked up in surprise. “Why?”

“Your brother’s comes by sometimes. I hang out with Iggy sometimes.”

Realization rained down at Mickey and he groaned loudly, hiding his face in his hands, “you’re the Rebecca with the great tits.”

“That sounds like me”, she grinned proudly, “tell him I said hi. Need to get back to my boys now, I’ll give you a call later, Ian?”

“Ya, you do that”, Ian nodded.

“Have a great time, guys!”

“Oh, we will!”

Mickey grabbed one glass, letting the alcohol freeze his throat as he got it all down in one wrap.

“So, Mickey”, Ian asked, lightning one of his cigarettes and handed it over to Mickey, “what’s your interests?”

“That’s what you’re going with, Gallagher?”

Ian smirked at him, leaning in a bit to grab another glass, “I wanna know what you like, Mick, I wanna know what would be a great second date.”

“Second date?” Mickey couldn’t stop the surprise filling his voice.

Ian rolled his eyes, placing his hand over Mickey’s arm. “Did you think this was gonna be the big date? You just playing stupid or are you?”

“Fuck you.”

“I’d love to”, Ian said, a smirk spreading on his lips as Mickey just stared at him, the and on his arm was almost burning. “First date is to get to know what the other person likes”, he said, his voice almost down to a whispering tone, his plumb lips just in the right place for Mickey to have a perfect look at them and fuck. Mickey didn’t do kissing, especially not on a first _date_ or whatever the fuck this was but fuck, Ian was too much.

His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, and Ian’s eyes carefully watched the movement.

“And then you fulfil whatever that is on the second date”, Ian finished, his eyes flicking up to meet his eyes again, “which is why, I won’t make a move on you today, Mick.”

“Who says you ever can?”

Ian shook his head, but a smirk was planted on his lips that looked too soft to just be left alone, and- what the fuck was he even doing?

Mickey leaned back, grabbing another shot on the way. He could already feel his head get a little blurry, and he wasn’t sure what kind of strong alcohol Rebecca had got them, or if it was Ian.

Probably both.

Mickey actually had a good next few hours. He was laughing, drunk enough to not care, and Ian was joking, and almost constantly having one hand over his shoulder, coming a bit too close, whispering things with a voice too loud to be a real whisper, in his ear and pointing at some guys dancing and making comments about how stupid they looked.

It was almost 1am and Mickey had just accepted the fact that he was on a fucking _date_ with Ian Gallagher and he was actually having fun. It wasn’t like he was going to meet any of these fuckheads ever again,

Ian leaned over his shoulder, as Mickey stood up from the couch where he had been sitting, where they had been sitting, for the past hours, laughing loudly.

“I’ve been thinking about you, Mickey”, Ian murmured, “I’ve seen you in school and you just never looked at me. It made me think about you a lot.”

Mickey hummed as an answer.

“I wanna… I wanna touch you so bad”, he continued and his grip around Mickey’s shoulders tightened, “but rules are rules.”

“When the fuck did you come up with that rule?” Mickey asked over his shoulder and Ian grinned like an idiot.

“Like when we got here. Just wanted to make sure shit got done right.”

“I’m not the one for rules, Gallagher.”

“Are you saying you want me to touch you?” Ian breathed in his ear, his breath warm against his neck and Mickey held back a shiver.

“I’m saying I’m not the one for rules”, Mickey repeated.

“Too bad I am”, Ian dropped his head down in the curve of his neck, breathing in deeply. “I really enjoyed tonight, Mick.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Could’ve been worse.”

Ians grin grew wider, “that’s a good compliment coming from you.”

“Shut up.”

Forty-seven minutes later they kind of helped each other out from the bar, still laughing at some idiot doing something Mickey didn’t even remembered anymore, but he was still just enjoying hearing the sound of Ian speaking and laughing at some shit Mickey didn’t even understand, but he didn’t even bother to give a shit. If he was sober, he probably wouldn’t had his arm around Ian’s waist, and he’d probably tell him to fuck off when he got too close but Mickey wasn’t sober.

“Let me give you a ride”, someone laughed behind them, and Rebecca was smiling at them with a soft face, “which car is yours?”

“The- what? Where the fuck is my car?” Ian looked like he just been shot.

They were standing just where they parked the car, but there was nothing but an empty spot. Ian looked from the ground, to Mickey, to Rebecca, back to Mickey and then to the ground again.

“Gone”, Mickey said, and then he laughed. Loudly, because it was exactly what he expected would happen. Of fucking course.

Ian stared at him like he’d lost his mind, but Mickey didn’t stop. It took around ten seconds, and then Ian had to hold on to both Rebecca and Mickey to not fall down of laughter.

“That’s fucking shitty”, Rebecca grinned, “was is expensive?”

“For free”, Ian laughed, his nails almost digging in to Mickey’s skin, “but don’t care, let’s take yours.”

“No throwing up, okay?”

“No throwing up!” Ian agreed.

The ride home was loud. Rebecca was playing way too loud music and Ian was singing along loudly with his voice filled with amusement and… happiness? He sounded happy.

Mickey was just watching them, he wasn’t sober, but he was too sober to sing.

He had been – what other people would call it (but not Mickey!) – crushing on Ian Gallagher for the last year and Ian was mostly right about how Mickey tried not to care about him and his family, but he was wrong on one thing. Mickey did watch him. A lot. When he walked with his friends, when he laughed, when he smiled, when he just lived life to its fullest, but he never watched him long enough or public enough for anyone to notice.

Rebecca slowed down in front of his house, and both Ian and Mickey left the car.

“Told you you’d not regret it”, Ian smirked.

“You didn’t say that”, Mickey raised his brows.

“I was thinking it”, he insisted, “you know, this rule is starting to really suck. I wanna kiss you goodbye.”

Mickey snorted. “Save that one for yourself”, he said, “don’t do goodnight kisses.”

“Just like you don’t do dating?”

“Shut your mouth, Gallagher.”

“What about I give you my number and we’ll figure this second date out? Because if I don’t get to shove my hands down your pants soon enough I think I’ll probably die.”

“You’re too fucking desperate”, Mickey laughed, but he was thinking the exactly same thing.

“Can’t help it, I’m a Gallagher. Hand over your phone.”

Mickey gave him a glare, but did as he was told, and Ian quickly – despite that he was drunk – wrote in and saved his number and sent a text to himself.

“I’ll text you, grumpy face.”

“Stop with the fucking nicknames.”

Ian just grinned at him before leaving in Rebecca’s car.

Mandy was waiting inside. Well, she wasn’t really waiting, she was half asleep in front of the TV, but when Mickey tried to close the door, her head turned around immediately, and a sloppy smile found its way to her lips.

“Was it great?”

“It wasn’t horrible.”

“You happy with it?”

Mickey frowned at her, before giving up a short shrug, like he didn’t care. “Don’t be a fucking girl.”

“I _am_ a girl, idiot. Maybe you can get more friends so I can skip hanging out with you.”

Mickey shook his head. “Fuck you, I’m going to sleep.”

“Goodnight, loverboy!”

“Fuck you!” Mickey shouted after her

But Mandy was wrong. The first thing Mickey was met by in school next Monday, was no texts from Ian at all, and the words _FUCKING FAGGOT_ written in big, black capitals across his locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was okay! it was a bit longer than the first, but i wanted to make it longer and good for you guys. thank you for the nice words, it means a lot  
> if you wanna leave a promts, by tumblr is @catoledid  
> lova ya xox


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have to excuse my extremely creative chapter titles

 

**Chapter 3.**

Mandy was trying to hold him back, but Mickey just shrugged her hands off his shoulder with a growl.

“Mickey, think about this-“

“There’s nothing to fucking think about”, he turned around to face her, “I’m going to personally kill him. Where’s the gun?”

“I don’t have a gun in school?”

“Where’s the gun, Mandy?” Mickey asked again, and she stared at him for a few seconds, before sighing loudly.

“I’m not giving you the gun, alright? Sort it out like normal fucking people!”

“Do normal fucking people do that to guys they just been on a fucking _date_ with?”

“Mickey-“

“I don’t give a fuck about what you think, he’s gonna be sorry his ugly ass is even existing.”

“It’s probably just a misunderstanding-“

Mickey’s eyes went from his sister to his locker, and his voice was dangerously low when he spoke again. “Does that look like a misunderstanding to you?”

She shook her head slowly. “Be careful, alright?”

He snorted loudly, “whatever.”

Mickey wouldn’t admit it, but had been waiting for Ian’s text the whole weekend, but it never came, so on Sunday night, he just decided to not give a fuck anymore, because it was Ian’s problem if he didn’t wanna send some stupid text to him, why would he care?

But at least he expected Ian to play it kind of cool, maybe pretend the whole fucking night didn’t matter or didn’t happen or whatever, but _this_ , writing it out on Mickey’s locker.

He’d been fucking with the wrong person, with the wrong family. No one threatens a Milkovich in that way, and Ian was so fucking lucky Mickey wanted to beat the shit out of him himself, or he’d already been calling his brothers and cousins and telling them to grab their guns and baseball bats, but no, this was personal. This was between Ian and Mickey.

He was lucky, he managed to find out where Ian was holding up without having to meet anyone else on the way, well, actually he just guessed, but it wasn’t like Ian was creative enough to change his schedule. Down the boys restroom, where he was smoking before class.

Mickey smashed the door open, his long sweater covering half his fists. He had considered bringing a bat but then fuck it. He could do without it.

Ian Gallagher was standing leaned against the wall, glaring out of the window, a cigarette between his lips and a lighter in the other one.

“Dwayne, jesus, don’t have to be so- Mickey?”

Mickey gave him a humourless smile, “surprise”, he said, “you’re a dead fucking man, Gallagher, believe me when I say it.”

“What the fuck-“

Mickey had him pushed up against the wall, fingers tightening around his neck, and his body pressed down so he was a good ten centimetres shorter than Mickey, eyes open in surprise and fear.

“I don’t give a fuck if you didn’t wanna see me again, but you just fucked with the wrong person.”

Ian tried to cough, tears starting to form in his eyes, not from sadness, but from the lack or air, so Mickey let him go, let him sink down on the floor, gasping for air, eyes wide and he was staring at Mickey.

“Mickey-“

“No, you shut the fuck up, you’re lucky I don’t shoot you here right now. It was a fucking low blow, Gallagher, you’ll regret this.”

Mickey wanted to punch his face out without hesitation, but Ian was looking at him with eyes bigger than normal, like a fucking dog and Mickey hesitated just long enough for Ian to open his stupid mouth again.

“What?” he got out, voice raspy, and he was still breathing hard and loud, “I didn’t text you because I didn’t wanna feel too desperate, if that’s what you mean, and shit, _fuck_ , sorry, alright? It was stupid-“

“I don’t give a fuck about the text!” Mickey was almost screaming now, taking a step closer to Ian, who pressed his back against the wall, still sitting down on the ground like a child. “Does _fucking faggot_ tell you anything, maybe?”

“I- no. Should it? I-“

“Fuck you, Gallagher”, Mickey growled, “fuck you and your family and your friends, next time you decide to write some shit on my locker, or next time you even look at me, I will kill you, do you understand?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Like you don’t know”, Mickey murmured. He was angry, and he felt like he was burning. He hadn’t trusted Ian, but he was on the way to do so, and he felt so fucking let down he couldn’t even laugh about it, “fuck you”, Mickey said again, and then he left.

Mandy was waiting outside, just as Mickey suspected, and he didn’t even get a bit surprised when she looked through the slightly open door to see if Ian was still alive, and he knew the sight he left her with. Ian still on the floor, Ian still staring, Ian quiet and breathing hard.

“Hey, Mick! Wait up, what the hell? He looks like he’s seen a ghost.”

“Don’t give a fuck.”

Mickey was still walking, wanting to get out of the fucking school as soon as possible and just don’t return. If this shit got out, he was so, so, so screwed. So unbelievingly fucking screwed.

“Wait up, assface, don’t just walk out of this, where the fuck are you going?”

“Home.”

Mandy groaned loudly, “why? You just gonna not come back or what?”

“Exactly, stay out of my way.”

“Oh, come the fuck on!” She rushed in front of him, holding out one hand to stop him, “I don’t think it was Ian, he would never do that.”

Mickey gave her a short, humourless smile, “what about this then. You and Ian were the only ones who knew about this shit, and Ian told me he lied to his family about going out with me or whatever, and you wouldn’t tell a soul. You have any other fucking suggestions?”

They were staying in the middle of the corridor, facing each other, not really bothered by the younger students walking around them. “Yeah, talk to him.”

“Tried that.”

“No you didn’t”, Mandy argued and Mickey was torn between slamming his own head against the lockers and die or do the same to his sister. “You scared the fuck out of him, that’s what you did.”

“Fuck you”, Mickey spat, “you don’t know anything-“

“I know exactly what the fuck you’re talking about!” Mandy yelled, “oh my god, why are you being such a fucking ignorant asshole?!”

“Say that again-“

“You’ll what? Bash the head out of your sister, huh? Listen up idiot, you told me you were gonna kill him, and when you say that, you always, _always_ , come home with a broken fist of punching someone so hard, or the police on your ass for beating the fuck out of someone, but you never leave work unfinished. I saw Ian, you asshole, you didn’t give him a scratch.”

“The fuck is your point?”

“You give a shit, Mickey, that’s my fucking point, so stop being an asshole and go talk to him.”

“I’m not your bitch, Mandy.”

She looked like she literally wanted to tear his eyes out and glue his lips together so he never could speak again, but she calmed herself down, taking a deep breath. “You give a shit about him, right?”

“No.”

“Okay, fine. If you really don’t give a single crap about him, and if you really believe he wrote that shit on your locker, then go beat him up. Give him a real beating for fucking with a Milkovich, because he aint getting away with that, is he? This might ruin your entire life, if dad’s friends get this information, so go fuck him up like you always do.”

Mickey clenched his jaw, staring at his sister, who was staring back with the same intensity. Mickey didn’t know what to do or what to answer, so while he helplessly tried to get something out, or just get his fucking feet to movie, Mandy smiled up towards him.

“See, I knew it was down there. Instead of leaving this shit, give the real man a good punch in the face, okay?”

“I don’t know who the fuck that would be.”

“First of all, check your phone.”

Mickey gave her a surprised look, “what?”

“I know guys like Ian. Check your phone.”

Mandy was right, his phone was buzzing like crazy in his hand, the screen of it lightning up like a fucking lightningstorm. Seven new messages, three missed calls and three voicemails. All from Ian.

_From: Ian Gallagher_

_11:47am_

_Whatever it was it wasn’t me, I promise_

_11:49am_

_Can we just talk about it? was it about not calling because im fucking sorry alright_

_11:50am_

_Start over?_

_11:58am_

_Holy shit I swear to god mickey this wasn’t me I would never do anything like that I promise you_

_11:58am_

_I fucking promise_

_11:58am_

_Please believe me mick_

_11:59am_

_Please I need to see you_

Mickey stared at his, screen, scrolled through the messages over and over again, feeling sick. Fuck. Mickey didn’t do emotions, Ian was making him fucking clueless. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know who to kill and he didn’t know what to say, so he just went over to the voicemails.

“ _I- hello? Is it voicemail?_ ” Silence for a few seconds, “ _I guess so, alright, listen, I don’t know what the hell this was about but can you at least explain? I think I deserve that, I did actually lose my car. That was a joke”,_ he quickly added, “ _the car doesn’t bother me. This does. Come on, don’t be this guy.”_

“ _Make up your fucking mind and talk to me. Bye.”_

And lastly, it was Ian talking, but this time his voice was higher, more desperate, more… afraid? “ _It wasn’t me, it wasn’t fucking me, I would never do some shit like that, fuck, I- fuck I promise, you have to trust me! I need to fucking see you right now. I don’t wanna talk about this over the phone._ ”

Mandy gave him a soft smile like that was going to make everything better. Mickey was tired of this, tired of Mandy treating him like some emotional in love princess, tired of Ian wanting to _talk to him_ , tired of having to run around like a fucking puppy after his daddy even though he was in prison, tired of everything he’d ever done was to make sure he didn’t fuck shit up for his father, tired of always standing up for the Milkovich homophobic shit and tired of this fucking piece of shit life he had.

“The fuck are you still here for? Go speak to him”, Mandy groaned, “for real, you want this shit to come out to daddy’s friends or something?”

Mickey bit his lip, “go talk shit somewhere else”, he told her, sending a quick message back to Ian.

_outside school in 5 or nothin_

He got the answer about five seconds later, a short _okay_ written over the screen. Mickey swallowed, clenching his fists.

His family had always been violent, and people knew to be careful when it came to the Milkovich family, and they were damn right to be scared because, yeah, Mickey would admit that shit – his family was a mess but it was still family, and Mickey put family before everything, so it was a god damn mess four months ago, when his father, Terry, killed some dude. Mickey didn’t really know how it all happened, but the police knocked on their door, telling Mandy they got his father in for murder, and Mandy told Mickey. They did visit their father once when he was in prison, a few days after confessing he killed the dude, but all their father said was _why the fuck would I leave that son of a fuckface alive, he tried to fuck up our family, I did it for us_.  

Ian was standing, leaned back against the wall, this time without his beloved cigarette, his eyes a bit wider than normal and his orange hair a mess. He found Mickey’s eyes immediately, and took a step forward as to say something, but Mickey shut him up with a glare.

“Spare your shit, Gallagher. Who did it?”

“I told Dwayne that we hung out this weekend but it wasn’t more than that.”

“The fuck’s Dwayne?”

“Long hair, skateboard, strong dude.”

“Ah.” Mickey knew who it was. The guy that was always following Ian around, every step he took. “No one else?”

Ian hesitated, “I don’t know… we got kind of high this Saturday and I don’t remember if I mentioned something about our… date.”

“Who was there?”

“I mean we all were high and possible drunk, I- oh. Jackson. He was sober the entire time.”

“Stop acting like I know who the fuck you’re talking about.”

Ian let out a short sigh, his eyes never leaving Mickeys. He looked seriously pissed, like he actually did give a fuck about who wrote the shit on his locker, but Mickey didn’t wanna bring Ian into this. He just wanted a name and then he could beat the shit out of whoever it was in peace, not getting Ian in to trouble.

“Dwayne’s best friend. Long dude.”

“The one with the girly voice?”

“Yah, I guess you could say that.”

A smirk spread across Mickey’s lips. “Alright, go back licking your teacher’s asses now, you can just pretend you and me never happened.”

“What are you gonna do?” Ian asked, voice thick in a way went right down Mickey’s spine. He shivered slightly, but covered it well by shifting his feet a bit.

“Kill someone and make sure this shit didn’t get out to anyone, and if that’s the case, maybe kill some other fuckers too.”

“You’re not really gonna kill him, right?”

Mickey snorted, “we’ll see about that, Gallagher.”

Ian swallowed, taking a step closer to Mickey, who could see the challenge in his eyes. It wasn’t the usual one, it wasn’t the _hit me if you dare_ , it was _step back if you dare_.

Mickey didn’t.

“So that’s it?” Ian asked, talking slowly, like Mickey was stupid. “We’re over, just like that?”

“The fuck you mean about that shit?”

“Just one step down and you give up?”

“You thought we were something special, huh”, Mickey pursed his lips, “we never were and we are never gonna be. We’re living different lives, you and me, so stay the fuck out of mine, for your own good.”

Ian didn’t try to stop him when he walked off.

Mickey and Mandy had been lost as first, when their father went to prison. None of them knew how to take care of themselves, they were used to the food just standing there, mostly fast-food, so when it all came to cooking, there was a hell lot of burning and fire. But they managed, and it worked out just fine, even when their brother’s or cousins weren’t there to help them. The house was put on their oldest brother’s name, and he also paid all the bills, since he was married to some rich bitch somewhere in Canada, but he sent the money and made sure everything worked out that way.

But it wasn’t like things stopped coming by when their father went in. They were still known as the Milkovich family you did not fuck with, because they would fuck your shit up. Mickey held that up, he never backed down or anything, and he wouldn’t do it now either. He would show Jackson or whatever the fuck his name was who he should watch out for.

Mickey was pissed, and his father always told him _letting an angry Milkovich into action is like dropping a bomb over a whole city_ and Mickey started to see the truth in that now.

Mickey found Jackson and Dwayne in the corridor, just next to his locker, and they both smirked when they saw Mickey coming closer, but Dwayne’s face slowly faded away when he got closer, lips in a tight line and fists clenched, but Jackson still looked as proud.

“It’s the faggot”, Jackson laughed loudly, “Dwayne, look-“

Mickey punched him in the face.

Once.

Twice.

Three times, without giving Jackson any time to catch his breath. The taller guy slipped backwards, falling in to the lockers, and was just about to slide down on the floor, but Mickey grabbed his shirt, pushing him up to his feet again, pressing Jackson’s body against the lockers with everything he had, and he could hear the taller one trying to catch his breath, but Mickey just pressed harder. Blood was dripping down from his nose and from his lip, but Mickey just smirked at him.

“Let me make this shit clear, _Jackson_.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm, “I want it gone from my locker in thirty minutes or you’re a dead fucking man.”

Jackson glared at him through wet eyes, “you’re a _faggot_.”

Mickey laughed at that, “and what exactly is Ian, then?”

The taller boy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, like he was surprised with his words. “Uh”, he let out, “he’s- he’s just gay, but you’re a faggot.”

A short laugh, then Mickey shook his head. “I’m sorry your stupid ass even exist”, he said, and punched him again. Another wound was opened on his upper lip.

“Dwayne”, Jackson growled, but the bigger guy, Ian’s supposed to be best friend shook his head quickly.

“I- I wasn’t into this”, he said, looking scared from Jackson to Mickey, “I promise-“

“Get the fuck out of here before I change my mind and fuck your shit up too”, Mickey said to him, nodding in the direction of the door, and Dwayne was out of there in just a matter of second.

“Do I make myself clear, Jackson? I want this gone or you’re dead. And your family, and your friends. You fucked with the wrong family.”

Jackson bit his lip, nodding shortly, but Mickey wasn’t done there, “and you don’t drag Gallagher’s ass into this shit again, understood?”

He got another nod as an answer.

“If you fuck with him, you fuck with me, and that means my whole family, and let me remind you my father is in jail for murder, so don’t think I don’t have it in me, because I do.”

He suddenly let go of Jackson’s shirt, and the little bitch squeaked and got up on his feet, staring at Mickey for a few seconds, before running the other direction like a fucking pussy.

A slow clap was heard behind him, and Mickey twisted around quickly, finding Ian with his stupid hair and stupid eyes and stupid everything grinning at him like a fucking idiot. “Impressive, Mickey”, he practically purred, “and very possessive I see, you actually do give a shit about me.”

Mickey snorted and tried to get the drops of blood away from his hands by using his sweater like a towel. “Don’t get used to it.”

“Why don’t we take this outside?” Ian suggested and Mickey let out a shrug, brushing off the dirt from his clothes, and led the way out. He just managed to get behind the building, away from everything, before Ian was pressing him back against the wall, pressing his body up against Mickeys.

“I said wait until the second date”, Ian mumbled, eyes fixed on Mickeys lips, and he flickered his tongue out to lick them, Ian following every motion, “but I don’t think I can, you okay if I break the rule?

“Nah”, Mickey said, but he didn’t push Ian off when he leaned in.

It was never sweet, it was never soft, but it was everything Mickey wanted and everything he needed. Ian almost forced his lips apart, their tongues fighting a short battle of dominance that Mickey let him win.

Ian tasted like smoke and mint, and it was fucking perfect. A moan that he would class porn-worthy slipped out Ian’s lips as his fingers found their way to into the short hair on his neck, letting his nails scrape against his scalp, capturing Ian’s lower lip between his own, biting down softly.

Mickey let out a breathy laugh at Ian’s reaction, and with a sweep of his tongue he let his lips leave a trace of wet kisses down his neck, his arms coming down to cup his ass, squeezing slightly.

“ _Fuck_ , Mick, wait”, Ian breathed against his ear, his breath too hot against Mickey’s skin, “don’t get my pants down.”

Mickey frowned, blinking up at him, “why not?”

“I’ve thought about this so many times, and I want to at least be inside, I don’t wanna freeze my ass off, it’s fucking winter soon.”

Mickey laughed breathlessly, “you’re fucking impossible.”

“You like it.”

And fuck, Mickey did.

“Also”, he continued, “this Wednesday, since it’s the last school day this week, would you let me buy you dinner?”

Mickey pretended to think about it, “you let me pay my own half.”

“Whatever you say”, Ian smirked back, “so it’s a date.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Okay, enough talking, we’re going to my place and we’re going to have the hottest sex in human history.”

He just shook his head, but followed Ian when he made his way over to his car, lightning a cigarette and putting it between his lips. Mickey also spotted Mandy, giving him a thumbs up, and Mickey gave her a fuck you in return.

Ian laughed at them, and when Mickey looked over at his smiling, stupid face, it actually felt kind of right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED.  
> ive worked on this for two days, taking a pause from the promts youve been sending in, ill write them tomororw!  
> thank you so much for reading and commenting u guys are the best seriously ily  
> my tumblr is @catoledid if you wanna a promt or a comment, everything appriciated  
> ur all amazing  
> note: not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was kinda what you wanted?  
> i guess i changed it a little bit, people kind of knew who mickey was but eh hope you like it anyway!  
> if you wanna leave a promt, please do, at my tumblr @catoledid  
> lova ya  
> update: thank you so much for the feedback and yes, i decided to make this a three chapters, might be longer if i get some new ideas or something but i think three is gonna be great! thanks guys you're amazing


End file.
